1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle driving assist system that assists an operator to operate a vehicle, a method adopted in the vehicle driving assist system and a vehicle equipped with the system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems employed to assist an operator to operate a vehicle include that disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2000-54860. This system adjusts the reactive force against an accelerator pedal operation based upon the distance between a preceding vehicle and the subject vehicle detected with a laser radar or the like while automatic cruise control is implemented in the subject vehicle. For instance, the accelerator pedal reactive force is set to heavy as a warning to the operator if the detected distance between the vehicles becomes smaller than a predetermined value, and the accelerator pedal reactive force is also set to a greater value during the automatic cruise control so as to allow the operator to rest his foot on the accelerator pedal.